degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Danny-Spinner Friendship
The friendship between Danny Van Zandt and Spinner Mason formed in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Season 6 In The Bitterest Pill, they both attended J.T. Yorke's memorial. Season 7 In Death or Glory (2), Danny and Derek record Spinner fighting Johnny and posted it online. They tell Spinner that he is their hero. They record another fight between Spinner and Johnny, and tell him they'll be at his next fight. Derek and Danny follow Spinner to his next fight against Bruce the Moose. In Broken Wings, Peter auditions Spinner to be the drummer of his new band, Stüdz, which consists of Peter, Sav, and Danny. Spinner thinks they suck and they're "pretty boy" look wouldn't be taken seriously. Peter is enraged, until he has an idea. Spinner agrees to join the band, but says he can be seen with Peter, but not with Sav or Danny, assuming that they are freshman. Peter comes up with the idea to wear bunny masks so they would remain anonymous. In Ladies' Night, Danny and Spinner perform with the Stüdz at the Freedom Fast. In If This Is It, Peter reveals to Spinner that Stüdz got the gig in a band showcase. Danny realizes that they have exams, but Spinner says that it is their chance to play in front of people. Johnny walks by and reveals that he knows their secret, saying he was the one to vote for them in the showcase, which leaves an awkward silence between Peter, Sav, Spinner and Danny. At the showcase, Sav says that he isn't ready, but Spinner tells them to focus since they are on next. However, while performing, the audience doesn't like their song, and they are laughed off the stage. In We Built This City, Danny goes to Spinner's graduation. Season 8 In Fight the Power, Spinner is at Danny, Jane, and Sav's practice. When Jane tells Spinner that she was jumped, he asks if Danny or Sav did anything, but she says that they weren't there. In Lost In Love (1), Danny is at the congratulatory party that Jane threw for Spinner when she thought he had gotten into the police academy. In Lost In Love (2), Jane rants to Danny about Spinner and attends her ceremony, where she is receiving an award. When Spinner shows up, Danny greets him. When Jane is about to thank the person who had pushed her to succeed, Danny elbows Spinner, thinking Jane would say it was him. Both Danny and Spinner look confused when Jane chooses to thank The Shep instead, and Danny comments, "Girl's got a short-term memory." When Spinner is called to talk as Barry Cohen, Danny looks extremely amused. During his speech, Spinner proposes to Jane, and Danny joins the audience's chants for the couple, but Jane is embarrassed and runs out. The next day, Danny tells her that he understands not wanting to marry Spinner, but she should give credit where it is due. In Heat of the Moment, the Stüdz are practicing at Peter's loft, and Sav sings "The Anya Song". However, practice is cancelled when Peter's father brings Peter's baby sister over. In Up Where We Belong, the Stüdz are practicing at Peter's loft, and Sav express a wish that he could play for the rest of his life. Spinner, Peter, and Danny tease him about "his plan" that he had already laid out for himself. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, the Stüdz are set to perform at the Winter Beach Bash, however, Peter develops a meth habit before the show. He misses the beginning of the show, and Sav is forced to sing since neither Danny or Spinner can. During their performance, Peter comes up on stage and forces them to stop singing. High on meth, Peter tries to fight Sav for taking over his role as singer, and then tries to start singing another song, before running out. Peter ends up stranded between two busy roads, and Riley, Spinner, Danny, and Sav all go together to rescue him. In Close to Me, the Stüdz perform for the first time with Jane as the new lead singer at Spinner's loft. In You Be Illin', the band, now called Janie and the Studs, perform at the showcase at school. Despite Peter's attempts to kick out Jane, he becomes a roadie for the group. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Janie and the Studs perform for the last time together as school ends, and Spinner later attends Danny's graduation. Later, Sav and Danny attend Spinner and Emma's wedding, and they fight over who would be the one to tell Spinner that Jane was there. Trivia *Danny was good friends with Spinner's ex-girlfriend, Jane Vaughn. *They were both a part of Janie and the Studs. *They were both friends with Sav Bhandari and Peter Stone. *Danny's elder sister Liberty Van Zandt was close friends with Spinner's wife Emma Nelson. *They both graduated from Degrassi: Spinner in 2007 and Danny in 2008. *Spinner had a conflict with J.T. Yorke, Danny's best friend before he died. Gallery DFGFDGDFGDFGDFGDFG.jpg 86967yuiyuiyu.png 76yuyyyuyu.png 8yuiyuiyuiyi.png y6556y.png 6yrtrtr.png 65ytrtr.png 65565tr.png 655trtr.png 655trrr.png 6y5655665.png Savfdgdfsg.jpg 6565trr.png IMG 2230.jpg 901and902-9.jpg 6556455.png 65y5trrr.png 904906-2.jpg 656565565.png 5655656t.png season8_(257).jpg season8_(91).jpg 5655656t.png 65y56556.png Dog159.jpg Dog112.jpg 878j.jpg A73.jpg Image16d.jpg Image19e.jpg 1zqviwm.jpg Death-or-glory-pt-2-4.jpg 1213.jpg Dog98.jpg Tumblr_inline_mgpbqpUEUE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr_inline_mgpbca06v91qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr_inline_mgpbbvbtgb1qc1tpr.jpg 13fffff.jpg Asd45454.jpg ITIT1.10.jpg Degrassi-season-9-promo-pic.jpg Janie_Studs_920.jpg Rs.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Ryty6.jpg Boys-group-gallery-s8-25-03-2014.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions